


Religión

by aribakemono



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: V no cree en Dios por obvias razones.





	Religión

V no cree en Dios por obvias razones, pero ahora, con Butch delante mirándolo fijamente sin atreverse a decirle nada, desearía tener fe y poder recitarle unas cuantas oraciones dándole las gracias porque el poli, muerto de asco seguramente, ha vuelto.  
  
Se quedan unos instantes mirándose. A Vishous le recuerda el día que se conocieron; solo que esta vez en su corazón no late la repulsión ( _¿un puto humano entre nosotros? ¿En qué coño está pensando Wrath? … Ah, sí, el de la Reina_ ), sino todo lo contrario.  
  
La tensión (¿sexual?) se percibe en el ambiente. Es tajante, los ahoga a ambos.  
  
Tanto, que hasta el idiota de Hollywood se daría cuenta de que ahí ha pasado algo (y seguro que el muy imbécil se reiría y diría _que ya era hora. Que a V, últimamente, se le iba mucho la vista hacia tu culo, poli_. Entonces Vishous lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente).  
  
Si a V no le engaña el olfato, Butch no viene de estar con Marissa. Porque sí, a veces es su shellan la que los incita a reconciliarse, porque sabe que los dos se necesitan (aunque de formas distintas, claro). Y le alegra, porque eso significa que ha sido la propia consciencia de Butch la que lo ha traído hasta él.  
  
\- A las nueve hay partido. – dice el poli, con una media sonrisa tímida que se ve ridícula en un hombretón (vampiro) como él. La absurda tensión se ha roto por arte de magia- ¿Te apetece? Es que no sabes lo bien que se ven aquí las jugadas. Joder, que parece que estés en el mismísimo estadio.  
  
Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si segundos antes de los ojos de Vishous no hubieran saltado chispas de alegría, pasa al salón, enciende la televisión y se acomoda en el sofá, casi ocupándolo entero. V se pregunta si el poli puede ser más _bueno_ tonto.  
  
\- ¿Así que has venido porque aquí se ven mejor los partidos?  
  
Y es terrible, preocupantemente estúpido que le interese la respuesta de una pregunta así. Pero lo está (como una maldita hembra enamorada que necesita que le digan te quiero cada dos por tres), y eso le jode mucho, casi tanto como tener que usar la expresión “mariposas en el estómago” para describir el sentimiento que le provoca el poli.  
  
Butch le mira, serio, confundido, porque se esperaba una pregunta así, pero no en ese tono. Como si pudiera creer que es verdad.  
  
\- Es más que obvio que sí, _trahyner_.  
  
Vishous sonríe, porque, al menos, el poli está dispuesto a continuar a su lado, a pesar de su malsana perversión.  
  
\- Aunque, en el fondo, la verdad es que echaba de menos tus ronquidos. No sabes lo que relajan.  
  
Y V, mientras se ríe, no puede evitar pensar en que debería darle las gracias a alguien. A la Virgen, a Dios, a quién sea.


End file.
